


Let’s the cold on the outside

by Rakiah



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakiah/pseuds/Rakiah
Summary: Snow can be nice… inside with hot chocolate and warm bf ~
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Kingdom Hearts Holiday Gift Exchange





	Let’s the cold on the outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zabenes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zabenes/gifts).




End file.
